The present invention relates to transmission devices, and in particular, to oblique leverage transmissions incorporating two epicycle gear train arrangements between which is coupled a pair of oppositely positioned load transfer carriages positioned to move up and down two inclined planes at angles of .theta. and 180.degree.-.theta., respectively.
Various transmission devices utilizing epicyclic gear arrangements are known in the art. The present invention utilizes the principles of the wheel and axle, the inclined plane and the lever to provide a novel transmission device. In addition, the transmission device of the present invention may include weights positioned around the periphery of one or both drive gears or one or more force transfer gears to provide energy storage utilizing the principles of the flywheel. Additional energy storage capability is provided by the weight of the respective load transfer means when they are positioned at the point of maximum potential energy along the inclined planes.